smlfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Catacombs
CROSS-ING OVER Shorts! _________________________ Episode 59: The Catacombs (The Command Block Arc! Episode 3) Synopsis: Dr. Robotnik and Coconuts head to the catacombs in Robloxia in search of the Command Block. Little do they know is that SMG4 and the others are following them.. _________________________ Dr. Robotnik and Coconuts are seen heading through Robloxia. Dr. Robotnik: Ok. Seems like the Command Block is up close. Coconuts: Yeah, yeah! It must be close! Suddenly, the map’s screen changes into a different layout. Dr. Robotnik: The heck?! What’s with all the paths?! Coconuts: (noticing something) I think this is why. Dr. Robotnik and Coconuts notice a massive cave entrance with a sign reading “Catacombs”. Dr. Robotnik: The Command Block is in there? Coconuts: I guess so. The dot is still blinking. Dr. Robotnik: Guess we’ll have to go inside. Dr. Robotnik and Coconuts enter and scream when they see several different cave tunnels around the place. Dr. Robotnik: WHAT IS ALL THIS?!?! THIS IS LIKE A MAZE!! Coconuts: I know! Meanwhile. SMG4 and the others are seen exiting the portal and end up back in Pensacola. SMG4: S***! We lost them! Meggy: I know! If Robotnik gets his hands on that Command Block, Dreamcaster might end up returning and he’ll probably be very angry at us for defeating him! Tari: True! I don’t want to face his wrath! Bob: Me neither! SMG4: Everyone, calm down! I think I know how to track him down. Fishy Boopkins: How? A few minutes later. At Beacontown, SMG4 and the others are seen at the temple with Jesse, Petra, Olivia, Axel and Lukas. Jesse: So, what did you and the others come here for? SMG4: Well, Dr. Robotnik and Coconuts are trying to hunt down the Command Block and they are planning on using it to bring back Dreamcaster! Jesse: WHAT?!?! Upon hearing SMG4, Olivia spills some Redstone she was using to power a Redstone lamp. Olivia: Hang on. Did you just mention Dreamcaster?! Meggy: It’s true! Robotnik is planning on using the Command Block to bring Dreamcaster back to life! Jesse: We can’t have another mindless apocalypse in this world! Especially now that Beacontown is near Pensacola! Tari: Well, we already killed Dreamcaster once so if he’s back to life, he’ll be very angry with us! Petra: I bet! He might probably try to destroy the world if he comes back! Lukas: I know! He (Dreamcaster) is much worse than Aiden and his friends! SMG4: Anyways, me and the others are trying to stop Robotnik before he can get the Command Block! Jesse: Well, hurry! Who knows what would happen if Dreamcaster is revived? Axel: I think I heard that the Command Block is located in the catacombs! SMG4: Thanks! Anyways, we’ll try to stop them! SMG4 and the others run out of the temple. A few minutes later. SMG4 and the others are seen arriving to the catacombs. Saiko: This must be the place Axel was talking about. Tari: I think so! SMG4 and the others enter the catacombs. Bob: S***! It’s a maze! Nearby Robloxian: Be careful not to come across a specific cavern! You don’t want to end up like that guy up there. SMG4 and the others look up and see a skeleton attached to the ceiling. On it is a sign reading “HOPE YOU ENJOYED PUNISHMENT DAY! - Boris the Teeth Guy”. Tari: True. Try not to run into him. SMG4: Anyways, where could the Command Block be at? Meggy: Hopefully, Dr. Robotnik didn’t get to its location first! Tari: Speaking of which, where is Robotnik? Meanwhile. Dr. Robotnik and Coconuts are seen heading through the caverns. Dr. Robotnik: Man! How far away is the Command Block?! It must be at the core of the Earth! Coconuts: True! Dr. Robotnik: But soon, we’ll find that Command Block and I can use it for world domination- Uh, I mean bringing back Dreamcaster. Coconuts: Yeah, yeah! Dr. Robotnik and Coconuts enter another cave and spot a treasure chest. Dr. Robotnik: Sweet! A treasure chest! Coconuts: We’ll be so rich! Dr. Robotnik leaps to the chest and grabs it. However, a wall gets blown up and Lifty and Shifty from "Happy Tree Friends" appear and grab the treasure chest at the same time as Dr. Robotnik. Dr. Robotnik: What the?! Who are you and why do you look like raccoons?! Lifty: We’re Lifty and Shifty and we are raccoons. (To the readers) If you’re wondering why we’re speaking in words unlike our source material, this was RH’s decision! (To Dr. Robotnik) Anyways, this chest is ours! Dr. Robotnik: No, it ain’t! Lifty and Dr. Robotnik get into a tug of war over the chest. Eventually, Lifty wins and Dr. Robotnik falls into a wall. Shifty: See you maybe! Lifty and Shifty laugh as they run off with the chest. Coconuts: Uh, ok? Dr. Robotnik: Forget them! We have a Command Block to find! Dr. Robotnik and Coconuts leave. Meanwhile. SMG4 and the others are seen heading through the catacombs. Meggy: Are we heading the right way? Tari: I’m using my database to scan for the location. I think we need to head this way. SMG4 and the others head into a massive cave area and spot Dr. Robotnik and Coconuts on the other side. SMG4: There they are! Dr. Robotnik and Coconuts hear SMG4, turn around and Dr. Robotnik screams when he sees them. Dr. Robotnik: S***! They’ve found us! SMG4: Dr. Robotnik! Dr. Robotnik: ... What? SMG4: Dr. Robotnik! Dr. Robotnik: What? SMG4: Dr. Robotnik! Dr. Robotnik: (yelling) What? SMG4: (yelling) You’ll never steal the Command Block! Dr. Robotnik: (yelling) Yes, I will! I will use it to bring back the great and powerful Dreamcaster! Coconuts: Yeah, yeah! Dr. Robotnik: (slapping Coconuts) Quiet! (yelling to SMG4) You’ll never catch me! Dr. Robotnik and Coconuts run off. Tari: After them! SMG4 and the others chase after Dr. Robotnik. Eventually, Bob trips over a rock and falls on top of Dr. Robotnik, knocking the map out of his hands. Dr. Robotnik: The Map! Fishy Boopkins grabs the map. Fishy Boopkins: Got it- Coconuts leaps on top of Fishy Boopkins and bangs on his head while making monkey noises. Fishy Boopkins: AHH! MAKE HIM STOP! Dr. Robotnik grabs the map from Fishy Boopkins and runs off. Coconuts: Wait for me! Coconuts runs after Dr. Robotnik. Meggy: Don’t let them get away! SMG4 and the others continue chasing after Dr. Robotnik and Coconuts. They enter a large cave and Dr. Robotnik and Coconuts are seen running into a massive stone temple with a massive stone statue in front of the entrance. SMG4 Mario: They went into that temple! SMG4 and others follow Dr. Robotnik and Coconuts, but before they can reach the entrance, the statue suddenly comes to life and blocks their way. Stone Guardian: Who dares discover my temple? Tari: The statue is alive?! SMG4: (To Tari) Quiet. I’ll handle this. (To the Stone Guardian) Well, my name is SMG4. Me and my friends came because this guy named Dr. Robotnik is trying to steal the Command Block which I think is in the temple. Stone Guardian: You should all leave the way you came. Unless, you want to end up like that guy over there. The Stone Guardian points to a skeleton chained to a wall. Meggy: Geez! Axol: But why can’t we enter? Stone Guardian: I used to allow people into my temple, but they just keep stabbing me in the back and making off with my treasures. Tari: Sorry to hear that. I’m Tari by the way. Stone Guardian: Nice to meet you. Anyways, why did you all come here? SMG4: We came to stop Dr. Robotnik from using the Command Block in your temple to bring back Dreamcaster! Stone Guardian: Dreamcaster? I’ve heard about him. Caused the infamous mindless invasion and participated in the cliffhanger wars, right? Meggy: Pretty much! SMG4: Anyways, can you please let us in? We won’t take any of your loot. Just the Command Block. We will not make off with your loot, Stone guardian. SMG4 and the others bow. Stone Guardian: Well, I guess I could allow it. But one condition. To prove your worth of entering my temple, you have to contribute some worthy loot. Bob pulls out a rap album and kneels. Bob: Please accept this rap album from my old rapping career. Stone Guardian raises his arm and the album flies into his hand. Stone Guardian looks at the album. Stone Guardian: Limited edition. Very nice. Axol pulls out his inkweaver. Axol: This is my inkweaver. It has the power to bring anime to life. (To the others) I have another back home. Stone Guardian takes the inkweaver. Stone Guardian: Cool. Meggy is seen holding a bucket of multicolored ink. Meggy: This bucket of multicolored ink gave me several new ink powers. Stone Guardian: Hm. I guess that can work. Stone Guardian takes the ink bucket. Tari is seen holding a poorly drawn photo of Sunny stabbing Onion Cream. Tari: What about this? Stone Guardian: ... You’re not very bright, are you? Tari: Sometimes, but not recently. Stone Guardian takes the drawing. Stone Guardian: Enjoy the temple. SMG4 and the others enter the temple. Stone Guardian: And remember. Take the Command Block only. Nothing else. SMG4: We got it. SMG4 and the others continue into the temple as the episode ends. _________________________ _________________________ Trivia Coming soon! Category:CROSS-ING OVER Shorts! Category:The Command Block Arc! Category:SMG4 Episodes Category:SMG4 Mario Episodes Category:SMG4 Luigi Episodes Category:SMG4 Bowser Episodes Category:SMG4 Toad Episodes Category:Meggy Episodes Category:Tari Episodes Category:Saiko Episodes Category:Ghost Desti Episodes Category:Axol Episodes Category:Bob Episodes Category:Fishy Boopkins Episodes Category:Dr. Robotnik Episodes Category:Coconuts Episodes Category:Lifty and Shifty Episodes Category:Jesse Episodes Category:Petra Episodes Category:Olivia Episodes Category:Axel (MSM) Episodes Category:Lukas Episodes Category:Stone Guardian Episodes Category:From 2019 Category:Sunny Funny Episodes Category:Onion Cream Episodes Category:The Dreamcaster Saga! Category:The War Saga!